The present invention relates in general to building structures, and, more particularly, to roof structures.
Frequently, building equipment, such as fans, air conditioning units, or the like, are supported on the roof of a building. Such equipment requires installation of a roof curb unit.
Butler Manufacturing Company manufactures roof panels under the trademark MR-24. These roof panels are interlocked using a double lock standing seam.
Heretofore, there has been no roof curb unit available which is compatible with the Butler MR-24.RTM. roof in a prefabricated manner.